Feels Like War
by ChangeWithTheWind13
Summary: Liz never questioned the life she was brought up in, to her it was simply that, life. Unfortunately, life can get complicated when you're a 16 year old supernatural hunter with two older brothers who won't stop bickering and a demon trying to kill you every five minutes. Follow Liz as she tries to maintain her relationship with her brothers while maintaining her life.


Okay, so i know i'm not even close to being finished with Coming Undone but this story has just been sitting in my documents and i feel bad because i love supernatural. Is it obvious i have a thing for Sister stories? Haha they're kind of my cup'a tea. Anyways! If you like it, please review and tell me what you think and if you don't like it oops.

-Love moe: )

* * *

The long never ending road trip never got old. Listening to one box of cassette tapes is all I ever remembered. Life on the road as a hunter was never easy, But nothing rewarding ever is. At least my older brothers bickering makes it better, It always making me laugh no matter how upset or dejected I feel. Deans the oldest and gets grumpy when he wakes up too early or I drink all his coffee, He's been my rock since before I can remember. Even though my dad was around sometimes, its Dean who I remember taking sole responsibility for me and Sam. Sam's the second oldest and I love him very much but I've always had a hard time relating to him because he's never been on the same wavelength as me. He's never wanted this life and has always been trying to pull away from it. It drives both Dean and I nuts but I love him anyway. I'm Liz, Yeah Liz is short for Elizabeth. It was my great Grandmother's name or something. Kind of fruity if you ask me, But my father is all about naming his kids after his elders, Both my brothers are named after their moms parents and a small part of me enjoys having that to share with them. We were all named after someone important. It's a struggle for me to feel important or substantial because I was a one night stand mistake, As many times as Dean tells me its not true, I know it is.

I'm 16 and I swear, I don't go looking for trouble, But It always seems to find me. I was raised as a warrior, I could shoot like a sniper when I was 11. I could take a full grown man down with one punch to the right spot. I never thought this was odd or abnormal in anyway, I had simply grown up with it. I was accustomed to it. It was my norm and my thoughts on it were simple, I loved it. I was good at it, It was the one thing I hardy messed up on. I felt good after a hunt because I knew that I had saved one more person, I had made a small difference in the world and that was more than most of the population could say.

"Come on Betsy."

"Shut up." I retorted without missing a beat. I was used to this because lately deans favorite past time was making fun of my name. Usually I didn't mind. But if he called me-

"Awe whats the matter Bess?" There's the one I couldn't stand. I'm not a pig or a horse and that's what that stupid name reminds me of. It drives me absolutely nuts and unfortunately, around Dean my poker face was shit and he caught on quickly that I hated it.

"Deanna, I think you should shut your mouth before I do it for you." I told him without looking up from Sam's laptop. This research wasn't going to do itself and as the youngest and the least fortunate, I got the job.

Besides, I knew that if there was one thing Dean hated, It was being called Deanna. It had been his grandmothers name on his moms side and even though I thought it was pretty, Dean thought It was extremely patronizing and girly. Heaven forbid mister macho man thought something relating to him or his person was slightly feminine.

"Jeez Liz, No need to get touchy. I was just playing with you." Dean said as he messed my dark red hair up. I scowled at him and slapped his hand away as hard as I could, making him yelp and flick me in the forehead. I gasped as punched him in the shoulder.

"Hey you dick! That hurt!"

"Knock it off. We've got a serious case on our hands." Sammy Sammich cut off our bickering and lifted his laptop off my lap as I was mid-scroll.

"Hey! I was in the middle of something!" I cried indignantly and crossed my arms. I was doing just fine without his help.

"Sorry Liz, I need to look up something about the case. I might have found the reason behind the disappearances." He explained with an apologetic shrug that wasn't sincere enough for me at the moment.

3 girls had gone missing weeks prior, No weapon, No culprit. Just missing girls. They all were around my age. Creepy? Yeah I think so too. As a hunter I had seen stuff like this before and I really didn't let it bother me all that much. I got creeped out but I always kept the reason why I did this in the forefront of my mind. I did this to help people and to keep innocents safe. Their lives came before mine.

"I don't understand how they all are connected or supernatural." I said curiously. I ran a hand through my hair and winced as it got caught in a tangle, I really had to start brushing it more often. Sometimes living the way I did, you didn't have time to really keep up with normal girly things. I had been giving myself haircuts with scissors since I was old enough to hold them, I learned my lesson rather fast to not let Dean or Sam cut my hair. Talk about a fucking mullet.

"Well they just disappeared. No murder weapon, No nothing. No signs of breaking and entering. I think it might have to do with a murder that happened there 20 something years back. A middle aged male teacher became obsessed with a teenage student and lured her to his house where he proceeded to keep her in a cellar for weeks before killing her."

"Oh man, That's gnarly." I said with a grimace. There are some sick people in this world, I have to experience that first hand. After all this time, after growing up in this life, I still couldn't wrap my head around just how sick and cruel some people were.

I got up off the bed to go pour myself some juice that I had bought a few days back. I thought of our usual drills and how he typically handled these types of cases. We had to find a trigger for this ghost, we had to give it a reason to act and show us how to get rid of it. If young girls were it's weakness, 15 year old girls then...

"I have to be the bait." I muttered to myself, halting in my juice pouring and turning to face my brothers.

"Did you say something?" Dean asked from the other side of the room, looking annoyed.

I nodded and repeated myself a bit louder. "I have to be the bait."

Sam and Dean's eyes widened. I could tell they weren't exactly thrilled about the possibility of me going head forward into a killer ghost's arms, But sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do. This was just one of those times. It was time for me to grow up and make a real contribution instead of being the lookout and watching Dean or Sam's back. It was time to prove myself, Whether my brothers liked it or not. I had to do this and I was the only one who could. We had nothing else to go on and nothing else that we could do. This was our only chance.

"I don't know about that Liz." Dean said shaking his head and pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and pointer finger, pursing his lips.

I rolled my eyes and gave them a look I had gotten from my dad. The look that said 'this is how it's going to be. Deal with it.' I knew for a fact that if it had been Dean or Sam offering to be bait, there would be no discussion. "What? I can do this. I've been doing this since I was a toddler Dean. Any reservations you have about me being able to hunt, you need to take care of. This is my job too."

I could tell that he was thinking over what I had just said and we both knew I had a point. Sam appropriately stayed out of it, knowing that this was something Dean and I had been arguing about for years. Dean had never been like this with Sammy and we were all aware of that. He had been letting him join in the hunt and make independent decisions for as long as I could remember. The fact that I wasn't granted the same rights truly hurt and bothered me. It was time for it stop.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but fine. You can be the bait but I swear to god, the second you sense danger you get the hell outta dodge." He said giving me a stern look and I eagerly nodded in compliance.

After discussing our plans for the hunt tomorrow, I decided to get in the shower while there was still hot water. I generally didn't get any special treatment despite being the only girl and had to wait until after both Sam and Dean had taken showers. To be fair, Sam's hair was only a little shorter than mine and he probably took his time grooming his mane. For once, we got lucky and the bathroom wasn't completely grimy and nasty. I had seen some horrific bathrooms in my lifetime and knew when to be grateful. The mirror had a crack in it but for the most part, I was able to see my reflection. I studied my small features and my freckles, pulling at the end of my red hair I grimaced and turned away to turn the shower on. With a bit of eyeliner and mascara I could probably look more girly and feminine and some days that's all I wanted to do but if I asked Dean to buy me any of that shit I would probably get laughed at for hours. Stepping into the shower carefully, I quickly did all of my business and then just stood under the warm spray of water. It was moments like this I was grateful for, the silence and the calm. For a split second, I didn't think about the fact that Dean and Sam could possibly get hurt if I made one wrong move or the fact that I was going to be bait. It was just me and the noisy silence of the shower.

That was until a heavy banging on the bathroom door shocked me out of my reverie. "Hurry up in there, You're using all the hot water!"

I scowled but turned off the shower and for a quick second I resented this life, quick 5 minute showers in dingy motel bathrooms with 2 grown men hollering at me to hurry up. The resentment itself was rare as I learned a long time ago that this was what I was born into and there was nothing I could do or wanted to do about it but that didn't mean that occasionally I didn't want to be a normal teenage girl with crushes and girlfriends. "All right! Jeez, it's been like 10 minutes dude!"

"I don't give a rat's ass, we have to up early and Sam and I both need to shower." He retorted and banged on the door once more for emphasis. I stuck my tongue out immaturely at the door but quickly dressed and wrapped my wet hair in a towel. Stepping out, I flipped Dean off and collapsed on the bed, picking up the remote and turning the small TV on, knowing there probably wouldn't be anything but porn and shitty infomercials.

Dean rolled his eyes at me and continued on his grumpy way to the shower. Usually we had a pretty good relationship and I was honestly closer to him than I was to Sam due to the fact that Dean had basically raised me while Sam was off at college doing his thing. Hunts just made us both a little tense and moody. We were both worried about the possibilities of anyone in our little dysfunctional family getting hurt and that's bound to cause stress on anyone. A small seed of doubt had always been at the back of my head, telling me that Dean was more worried about Sam than he was about me but I tried my best to ignore it and shove it out of my head. It was obvious we weren't full siblings but I was John's kid too, that had to count for something right?

"Hey Lizzy, are you sure about tomorrow? It's pretty scary being bait." Sam asked, looking up from his laptop, his brow furrowed in concern.

I nodded and smiled weakly. "I can handle this, I know I can." I said with absolution in my voice, despite my nerves. "I'm more worried about you guys."

"You're worried about us?" He looked genuinely surprised and I almost felt offended by that. I thought it was obvious I worried about my brothers almost constantly. When you have a lifestyle like ours, you're always apprehensive about everyone around you that could get hurt and I had seen Dean and Sam stitch each other up one too many times to not be concerned.

"Of course I am, you guys are kind of all I have." I answered and then felt embarrassed about letting that slip. Feelings weren't exactly something our family was comfortable expressing. Then again, Sam had always been a fan of mushy moments.

"Well, we're both worried about you too. Dean wouldn't be such as ass if he wasn't freaking out on the inside about you being bait." Sam told me, shutting the laptop as we both heard the flow to the shower stop.

"Yeah, I guess." I said, trying to distance myself from the conversation, feeling uncomfortable with my personal admittance.

Sam gave a chuckle as if he could sense what I was feeling. As Dean came out of the bathroom wearing boxers and an old t-shirt, Sam gathered his clothes and gave me a surprising kiss on the forehead before venturing to the shower. Dean looked puzzled as he watched the exchange but shrugged it off and jumped on the bed next to me, swiping the remote away. "What was that about?"

"Nothing, just talking." I said shrugging and laying my head on his shoulder, something that I knew wouldn't really bother him. Despite his anti-fruitcake personality, Dean was always a tiny bit different with me. I had been a clingy child growing up and Dean had been who I clung too. Too this day, I couldn't sleep in a different room, as childish as that sounded. I had occasional night terrors and Dean was still the only person who could snap me out of one of them. We weren't a huggy huggy type of family but these types of things were okay and I lived for them. "Dean, do you ever get scared?"

I almost held my breath waiting for his response, knowing it was a strange and unexpected question. I usually would just battle with him over the remote and who gets the right side of the bed but tonight, before the hunt tomorrow, I wanted a serious conversation. "Well, yeah I get scared sometimes. I'm only human."

"I'm scared." I said in a small voice, worried that he would think I was weak but needing to get it off my chest. "I wanna go through with tomorrow, I have no interest in backing down but what if one of you get hurt because I mess up? What if I get hurt?"

Dean looked at me and I tried to read the expression on his face, something I was usually good at but all I saw was a concerned big brother because that's what Dean was at the end of the day. A big brother.

"We're gonna do our jobs damn well, like we always do. You're a smart kid and you've never let me down. I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure you and Sam are safe. You can always count on that." He said and then looked away, back towards the TV and I knew that the conversation was over but I felt better. This was honestly more than I usually got out of Dean and I was thankful for the small things.

"Thanks Dean," I said and laid my head down on my pillow, pulling the blanket up and snuggling down into the warm bed. I listened to Dean flip through the channels and after awhile Sam came out of the bathroom. They talked for a little while but I tuned them out, trying my best to make my mind go to sleep. I prayed that I wouldn't get a night terror, they were honestly a bitch and I never could fall asleep after having one. Soon, the TV was off and the lights were too. I felt the mattress dip under Deans weight and I was finally able to relax enough to go to sleep.


End file.
